TOXIC
by Kelpie G
Summary: Hubo una mujer que marcó la vida de Christian, alguien tan importante que él prefirió mantenerla en secreto para siempre. Esta es la verdadera reponsable de haber puesto Toxic en su lista de reproducción, tiempo después, Leila la cambiaría por la versión de Britney. Pero siempre sería esta misteriosa mujer su verdadero Toxic. Conozcamos a la mujer que hizo temblar a Christian Grey.
1. Chapter 1

**TOXIC**

(Greyfic)

* * *

**Hola a todos!  
Les doy la bienvenida a esta historia, mi primer Greyfic. Este fic ha sido concebido como una precuela de la historia, un breve suceso en la vida de Christian que ocurre justo antes de que conocer a Leila. Una relación, con una mujer que tiene todos los elementos para exorcisar sus cincuenta sombras... ¿Qué ocurrirá entonces?  
**

**Acompañenme a descubrirlo!**

* * *

Viajar a Nueva York me impacienta, detesto el abrumador ajetreo de la capital del mundo, además que estar allí siempre me representa enorme tasas de estrés, ataques de gastritis y horribles migrañas. Pero no hay nada que pueda hacer, en veinte minutos aterrizaremos, será un importante proyecto para Oracle, así que trabajaré duro por ganar esta licitación.

Llueve en Nueva York, hace frío y tengo hambre, afortunadamente, han estado esperando por mí puntualmente en el aeropuerto, la puerta trasera de un elegante Bentley gris se abre para mí y, Rubén, el amable conductor, me deja saber que tiene instrucciones de llevarme a comer antes de que nos dirijamos a la empresa. Le sonrió y le pido que me lleve al Tribeca Grill, y como siempre, el hombre se queda en silencio varios segundos, viéndome con la mirada vacía, con los labios entreabiertos y sin ningún control de sus ojos, que temerosos se deslizan por mi cuerpo.

He aprendido a ignorar este tipo de reacciones, sólo hombres con mucho carácter son capaces de pasar por alto mi apariencia, sólo hombres muy seguros pueden ver en mí algo más que mi rostro y mi cuerpo. Soy plenamente consciente de lo que tengo, mi cara me abrió muchas puertas y me facilitó muchas cosas en la vida, no sería tan hipócrita como para negarlo. Rápidamente aprendí que cada quien es usualmente tratado con base en su apariencia, y he dedicado gran parte de mi vida a proyectar una imagen que complazca las miradas y deje claro que soy yo quien tiene el poder.

En cuanto tuve claras mis ambiciones les saqué provecho a la herencia rusa de mi padre y el exotismo latino que heredé de mi madre. Cuido de mí con disciplina, tanto a mí mente como a mi cuerpo. Nadie me regaló mis doctorados, y he sudado cada sesión de pílates para mantener el cuerpo que tengo, trabajo para darme satisfacción, y para compensarme con el delicioso placer de dar satisfacción a quienes elijo como compañía.

—Avancemos Rubén— Le digo al hombre con una mirada autoritaria que nunca falla.

Rubén se aclara la garganta y se vuelve rápidamente hacia el volante, el pobre se sonroja y clava sus ojos en el camino. Suspiro y reacomodo mi abrigo mientras nos adentramos en el imposible tráfico neoyorquino.

Poco más de cuarenta minutos después, hemos llegado al Tribeca Grill, este restaurante me encanta. Una vez dentro, el reconfortante calor me pone de buen humor, me quito el abrigo y espero a que el maître me lleve hasta mi mesa. Camino entre los demás comensales, y el ambiente cálido, lleno de tonos terracota y ocre me relaja, la decoración es preciosa, distintas elaboraciones en madera rustica cuelgan de las paredes y se adhieren a las columnas, contrastando hermosamente con las grandes lámparas de araña que cuelgan del techo. La iluminación es tenue, dándole un halo dorado a todo el lugar, mi mesa está situada en un apartado lejos del bullicio general y con un poco menos de luz que el resto del restaurante. Eso me agrada, por alguna razón, adoro la penumbra.

Me siento en la mullida silla color borgoña mientras el maître me presenta al mesero que me atenderá. Un rubio alto de pelo engominado me entrega la carta general y la carta de vinos. Ojeo los vinos, y rápidamente me decido por un Chianti Classico cosecha 2004, soy una amante de los buenos vinos, y siento una especial debilidad por los tintos italianos y chilenos. Esa es precisamente una de las cosas que más me agradan del Tribeca Grill, la selección de vinos es siempre exquisita, a pesar de que la mayor oferta es de vinos californianos, siempre tienen espacio para cosechas más exóticas.

Un par de minutos después, el rubio y su cabello lustroso están de vuelta, llena mi copa y el cristal se llena de rojo rubí. Le agradezco y hago mi orden, un Pierogi con champiñones, vieiras en salsa de azafrán y ricotta ahumado con espárragos.

Mientras espero mi orden saco mi tableta electrónica y reviso mi correo electrónico, he recibido tres emails de los altos mandos, están verdaderamente interesados en firmar este proyecto, eso pone un poco más de presión sobre mis hombros, pero es justo lo que necesito, estoy completamente enfocada, de lograrlo, estoy segura que ascendería a una de las presidencias aquí en América o en Europa, y estoy convencida que ya es hora de que dé ese paso.

A mis treinta años he alcanzado casi todos mis logros, mis cuentas bancarias están llenas, vivo en una casa maravillosa en Bel Air, y tengo una preciosa casita en la Toscana. Les he dado a mis padres todo lo que he podido, intentando proporcionarles toda la tranquilidad económica que esté a mi alcance, y los consiento tanto como ellos lo hicieron conmigo. Mi padre trabajó duro como profesor en la UCLA y mi mamá también hizo su parte como maestra de primaria en Pasadena, los dos lucharon por darme educación de alta calidad, y yo me esforcé en ser la clase de hija de la que podrían sentirse orgullosos. Jamás olvidaré sus rostros llenos de felicidad cuando les dije que había ganado mi primera beca doctoral en el MIT.

Y aquí estoy, inclusive he podido permitirme a mis tres bebés. Mis tres Porsches, el más grande de mis caprichos. Compito en un medio apabullantemente masculino, y he superado cada una de las pruebas a las que me he sometido, mi próxima meta es una de las grandes presidencias de Oracle, y parece estar servida justo al lado del millonario contrato que debemos firmar con Grey Enterpraises.

Llevo dos meses enteros trabajando catorce horas al día, estudiando cada detalle de las empresas Grey, intentando predecir sus movimientos para ofrecerles justo lo que están esperando. Estuve siguiendo de cerca los pasos y la carrera de Ros Bailey, la mano derecha del presidente de Grey Enterpraises, una atractiva pelirroja, incisiva y audaz, difícil de impresionar, con carácter y exigente. Sé que es abiertamente lesbiana y odia andarse con rodeos.

Pero la semana pasada todos esos esfuerzos parecieron quedarse cortos, pues mi jefe me telefoneó para decirme que el mismísimo Christian Grey estaría en la reunión para dar la última palabra antes de firmar el contrato.

Mi investigación acerca del señor Grey es por completo superficial, de lejos tan detallada como la de Ros Bailey. He tenido que reducirme a unas pocas entrevistas con un par de industriales que trabajaron con él, un ligero encuentro con un profesor de su breve paso por Harvard, y todo lo que el bendito Google ha podido decirme, que va desde datos tan útiles como un recuento de sus empresas e inversiones, hasta banalidades tales como la especulación acerca de su sexualidad.

Sin embargo, su orientación sexual es lo de menos, este es un proyecto demasiado importante como para hacer uso de mis encantos, la meta es agradar, jamás seducir, eso sería poco profesional, y estaría muy por debajo de lo que soy. Es justamente eso en lo que muchas mujeres fallan durante sus carreras. Usa tu apariencia en tu favor, para agradar, para que todos quieran estar cerca de ti, no para seducir, nunca les permitas tocarte, ni siquiera les dejes pensar que tienen oportunidad de hacerlo.

Vi algunas fotografías de Grey, parece ser un hombre atractivo. Es muy joven, apenas tiene veintiséis años y ya ha construido un imperio increíble. El hombre merece todo mi respeto y admiración, así que estoy más que dispuesta a luchar por este reto, IBM y Microsoft ni siquiera tendrán tiempo de ponerse cómodos en sus sillas, este proyecto será mío.

* * *

Veinte minutos después estoy satisfecha, mi almuerzo ha sido un verdadero deleite y he recargado mis energías, estoy lista para encarar al imperio Grey.

Cuando llegamos a las oficinas de Grey Enterpraises en el bajo Manhattan, un enorme edificio de acero y vidrio me prepara para el gigante al que enfrentaré. Frente al edificio los arces con hojas marrones, naranjadas y amarillas del Battery Park le dan un toque distintivo a mi día, alentándome y llenándome de la energía positiva que necesito.

Rubén me guía hasta el ascensor del estacionamiento y se comunica por teléfono con alguien que inmediatamente activa remotamente el botón del piso 36. Rubén se despide de mí con un tímido movimiento de cabeza y me deja sola en el ascensor. Respiro profundo y repaso mentalmente mi propuesta.

Estoy en la recepción de la gerencia quince minutos antes de la hora pactada para la reunión. Unos pocos minutos después, llegan cinco personas más; un afroamericano y un tipo que se está quedando calvo con muy poca dignidad, esparciendo su poco cabello desde su coronilla hasta su frente, son los representantes de Microsoft. Una jovencita rubia y dos hombres mayores de bigote, conforman el equipo de IBM.

Me levanto enseguida dando un paso hacia ellos y les ofrezco mi mano haciendo las respectivas presentaciones. He decidido tomar la iniciativa en todo momento.

Volvemos a sentarnos en el pasillo de espera en completo silencio, y mientras tanto reflexiono, si acaso mis jefes confían demasiado en mí, o no estaban al tanto de que IBM y Microsoft enviarían artillería pesada. Ellos me observan y sé que están debatiendo mis habilidades, seguramente han escuchado de mí, y desconfiarán de que Oracle me haya enviado a mi sola para enfrentar la licitación, no les queda más que convencerse que soy un rival al cual temer, y que represento tal ventaja, que Oracle no se ha molestado en enviar a nadie más.

En mi interior estoy temblando, mi jefe está convencido de que yo puedo con esto sola o está tras la excusa perfecta para negarme la presidencia en el Reino Unido. Decido irme por la primera opción, le sonrió amablemente a mis contrincantes y me siento muy derecha en mi silla, luciendo más alta de lo que soy y más segura de lo que estoy.

A las tres en punto, una elegante y esbelta rubia nos invita a pasar a la sala de juntas. Finjo guardar varias cosas en mi portafolio y espero a que todos entren, tendiéndoles la mano para que pasen y tomen asiento, desde ya les comunico que quien se sentará como en su casa seré yo. Cuando entro en el amplio salón, Ros Bailey me recibe con un fuerte apretón de manos, la saludo con una sonrisa cordial y me dirijo hacia donde me señala que debo sentarme.

El lugar está ampliamente iluminado, las sillas son de reluciente acero, con mullidas cojinerías de cuero blanco tanto en el asiento como en el espaldar. Las patas de la larga mesa son también de acero, y el tablero es de gruesísimo cristal ahumado. Rápidamente hago cálculos sin mover mucho mis ojos, y estimo que la mesa puede albergar al menos dieciocho personas, las paredes laterales están pintadas de blanco, la pared opuesta tiene una fuente vertical plana, y el agua cae en un elegante marco negro. Frente a mí hay varios televisores de pantalla plana apagados. En la pared dispuesta frente a la fuente al otro lado de la oficina, diviso un video beam blanco y al lado una un sofá de cuero gris. El piso es de baldosa negra pulida y brillante, todo está impecable, es acogedor y hay alguna clase de olor cítrico esparciéndose por toda la sala.

La rubia vuelve a entrar en escena preguntándome que deseo tomar, le pido un latte sin azúcar y me dispongo a organizar mi presentación. Saco mi tableta electrónica, las carpetas con los documentos de la propuesta y mi memoria USB. Enciendo la tableta y reviso por última vez las diapositivas, me aseguro de que la presentación esté intacta en la memoria, apago mi celular y dejo sobre la mesa mi bolígrafo Montblanc de platino.

En el momento justo en que la rubia dejó frente a mí el humeante latte, Christian Grey entró en la sala de juntas, todos nos levantamos al instante, él se dirigió primero hacía la gente de IBM, que estaban sentados frente a mí, estrechó sus manos y rápidamente rodeó la mesa hasta llegar donde el resto de nosotros. Primero saludó a los representantes de Microsoft y por último a mí.

Estaba preparada para todo, para absolutamente todo, menos para el impacto que provocó en mí la cercanía de Christian Grey. Yo esperaba encontrarme a un cerebro de las finanzas, un jovencito atractivo y carismático, no a un hombre con una presencia tan poderosa que literalmente erizara mi piel.

—Buenas tardes, Señor Grey— Lo saludé formalmente con voz firme, una sonrisa profesional y el ceño ligeramente fruncido, luchando por ignorar el delicioso olor que de él emanaba, era una combinación de cedro, sándalo y loto, era un aroma refrescante, relajante y atrayente.

—Bienvenida, doctora Meluk— Me dijo con una voz tan profunda y masculina, que me costaba creer que sólo tuviera veintiséis años —¿Le han proporcionado todo lo que necesita?—

—Por supuesto, señor— Le ofrecí mi mano y él la apretó con firmeza y seguridad —Es muy amable en preguntar—

Él asintió con la cabeza mirándome a los ojos con imponente fuerza, luego señaló mi asiento con la mano, yo asentí y volví mi mirada al frente mientras me sentaba nuevamente.

* * *

La introducción la hizo Ros Bailey, informándonos de la agenda del día. Yo iría segunda luego de la presentación de IBM. Luego, Christian Grey tomó la palabra, explicando ampliamente la naturaleza del proyecto, sus expectativas en el desarrollo del software y las máquinas para el desarrollo de energía autosostenible para Grey Enterpraises. Llevaba un traje gris que calzaba exquisitamente en su cuerpo, una camisa pulcramente blanca y una corbata gris con un entramado grabado que reflejaba deliciosamente la luz. El elegante y formal traje no lograba ocultar el cuerpo trabajado del señor Grey, era obvio que se ejercitaba con regularidad, las perfectas líneas de su figura lo daban por hecho.

Me giré en mi silla mirando el extremo de la mesa donde él estaba de pie, y en contra de todo mi buen juicio, me regodeé en la abrumadora perfección de su rostro. Jamás, en toda mi vida, había visto un hombre tan hermoso. Tenía el cabello elegantemente peinado, pero con la suficiente soltura como para que reposara con naturalidad, la luz a veces reflejaba tonos rojizos en su cabeza, pero luego se movía y su cabello parecía ser de un rubio obscuro, inclusive de un indescifrable tono castaño.

Fruncía el ceño con determinación, acentuando cada gesto con exquisitos movimientos desprevenidos de sus cejas que lo hacían lucir poderoso, sensual e irresistiblemente masculino. Tenía unos preciosos ojos grises enmarcados de espesas pestañas, de las que cualquier mujer se sentiría celosa. Había algo melancólico en su mirada, algo intrigante en sus cristalinos ojos, un brillo dulcemente infantil, pero a la vez duro e intimidante.

Tenía una nariz recta, con el tabique ligeramente desviado, producto tal vez de algún accidente, pero había que observarlo tan despacio como lo hacía yo, para percatarse de la atractiva imperfección. Tenía labios llenos y perfectamente delineados, un gracioso triangulo invertido se formaba en el centro de su labio superior, como si su boca hubiese sido dibujada por el más prodigioso de los pintores. Tenía una hermosa sonrisa, que de nuevo contrastaba con la dureza general de su gesto. Sus dientes estaban perfectamente dispuestos, sus caninos sobresalían ligeramente, haciéndolo lucir extrañamente sensual y sofisticado. Cada vez que sonreía, mi reacción instantánea era hacer algo para mantener esa sonrisa, había algo que emanaba de su cuerpo que me invitaba a esforzarme por agradarle, una fuerza extraña casi me movía para llamar su atención, para conocer cuáles eran sus deseos y satisfacerlos. Yo quería satisfacer a este hombre, de la manera que fuera.

Respiré hondo, controlando la repentina y desconcertante animosidad de mi cuerpo, cruce mis piernas bajo la mesa y tomé mi bolígrafo, deslizándolo despacio entre mis índices y pulgares una y otra vez, lo suficientemente despacio como para pasar por completo inadvertida, pero tan fuerte como para sacar de mí la extraña energía que me recorría entera.

Fingí revisar los documentos que la rubia nos había dado en una carpeta gris con el logo de Grey Enterpraises. Era el proyecto, no lo leí, lo conocía de memoria, además no había la más mínima posibilidad de que yo pudiera concentrarme en una hoja de papel mientras Christian Grey siguiera hablando.

Varios segundos después volví a mirarlo, no podría evadir el contacto visual por mucho tiempo. Y de nuevo la desbordante belleza de este hombre me golpeó removiendo mi estómago. Su estructura ósea parecía haber sido tallada por escultores griegos, había una perfecta simetría en las dimensiones de su rostro. Su barbilla se partía ligeramente en aquel sensual rasgo tan cliché que tantas personas buscaban en la cirugía plástica, pero la belleza de la sutil línea radicaba justamente en su naturalidad.

Estaba perfectamente bien afeitado, pero podía ver que su barba se extendía desde la mitad de sus mejillas hasta la mitad de su garganta. Alguien había puesto testosterona en las dosis exactas en el cuerpo de este hombre.

* * *

La gente de IBM tardó treinta y seis minutos en hacer su presentación, las maquetas del hardware eran impresionantes, era realmente un reto luchar contra eso. Grey y Ros se mantuvieron impasibles, leer sus caras me fue imposible.

Sin perder el tiempo me levanté y camine hasta el extremo cerca de la pantalla de proyección, incrusté mi memoria USB en el pequeño estante frente a la mesa, y la rubia abrió mis diapositivas, eran el único documento en el dispositivo. Me giré y los saludé nuevamente, asegurándome de hacer contacto visual con todos en la sala y empecé mi presentación. Sabía que IBM sería más fuerte en hardware y que probablemente Microsoft tendría algún truco bajo la manga con la ingeniería de software. Pero yo, conocía perfectamente los intereses y las prioridades de Grey Enterpraises, así que incluí de manera dinámica el plan de impacto ambiental.

Capturé de inmediato la atención de Grey, se concentró fijamente en lo que decía, con el ceño fruncido al tiempo que movía ligeramente la boca mientras se mordía el interior del labio inferior. Luego, posó el pulgar sobre su boca, y por un momento creí perder la concentración. En adelante, fijé mi mirada más en Ros, y lo miraba a él justo en el momento en que terminaba de darle forma a las ideas.

Hice la presentación en diecisiete minutos, agradecí la atención de todos y volví a mi asiento.

Para cuando Microsoft hubo terminado, supe que el asunto sería entre la gente de IBM y yo.

* * *

La reunión terminó cerca de las cinco de la tarde, Ros nos dijo que en la recepción estarían esperándonos nuestros choferes, que ellos nos llevarían hasta el hotel y pasarían de nuevo por nosotros as las ocho de la noche para llevarnos a cenar.

La cena sería con el equipo ejecutivo de I.T. de Grey Enterpraises, Ros Bailey y Christian Grey. Terminé de empacar todo en mi portafolio, y caminé segura hasta Ros y Grey, les estreché la mano y les sonreí cordialmente, me di media vuelta y me fui presintiendo que mi pulso se dispararía en cualquier momento por el inminente subidón de adrenalina que había contenido en el pasado par de horas.

* * *

Dormir no era una opción, por un lado, estaba aún muy alterada por mi encuentro con el inesperado señor Grey, y por otro, tenía que planear cuidadosamente que me pondría para la cena. No podría llevar nada abiertamente llamativo, antes que nada, aquella no sería una cena de placer, pero no podía pasar desapercibida, me negaba a estar en presencia de este hombre y simplemente ser invisible.

Revisé mi maleta y me decidí por un wrap dress blanco, el vestido lo cubría todo, era suelto y liviano, pero por alguna razón de la genialidad del diseño, me hacía lucir increíblemente femenina, destacando mis curvas. El blanco no era el mejor color para una cena, pero era la forma menos obvia de destacar en medio de la multitud de trajes obscuros. Me hice amplias ondas de agua en el cabello, me delineé los ojos en un grueso estilo pin up, ricé mis pestañas y me apliqué abundante mascara, definí mis cejas, me puse un poco de rubor en crema y me pinté los labios de un rosa suave y opaco. Me apliqué mi acompañante eterna Chanel Chanel, esparciendo el ácido olor a limón por mi cuello y entre mis cabellos.

Bajé al lobby y Rubén ya estaba esperando por mí. Cuando llegué al restaurante faltaban cinco minutos para las ocho y ya todos estaban sentados a la mesa. Aproveché aquel inesperado detalle, para marcar con decisión mi llegada.

—Buenas noches— Les dije a todos en la mesa con voz fuerte y clara.

Caminé hacia el extremo donde estaba Grey y le extendí mi mano.

—Señor Grey— Le hablé mientras él educadamente se levantaba —Buenas noches—

—Buenas noches, doctora Meluk, un placer verla de nuevo— Me dijo con su irresistible voz profunda.

—El placer es todo mío— Le respondí sonriéndole con profesional indiferencia.

—Por favor— Me señaló la silla justo a su lado en la mesa.

—Gracias— Le dije suavemente, intentando controlar mi corazón que se había desbocado en tres segundos.

En cuanto me senté, dirigí mi atención hacia Ros, hablamos de las innovaciones en inteligencia artificial y de las bonitas instalaciones de Grey Enterpraises en Nueva York. Luego ella siguió conversando amablemente con las demás personas en la mesa al igual que Grey.

* * *

El mesero se me acercó, llenó mi copa de agua y me preguntó que quería para beber, le pedí un cabernet sauvignon, que me sirvió enseguida, y me entregó la carta. Le di un inmediato trago a mi vino, preguntándome por primera vez en toda la tarde, a qué estaba jugando con Grey. Era un hombre menor que yo, alguien a quien estaría vinculada profesionalmente luego de que nuestra propuesta fuera elegida por su compañía, alguien de quien en realidad no sabía nada y a quien no me podía tomar a la ligera. Alguien que provocaba adolescentes sensaciones en mí, como ninún hombre antes en mi vida.

El romance y las relaciones de pareja jamás habían sido una prioridad para mí, y no es que tuviera esa clase de interés en Grey, pero no soy tan tonta como para creer que podría involucrarme con un hombre como él y salir por completo ilesa.

Mi naturaleza es dominante, literalmente dominante, y a ella corresponden mis preferencias. No tengo una vida sexual típica, después de todo, nada en mí lo es. Tengo apetitos y gustos especiales, prácticas con las que no todo el mundo está familiarizado, y que suelen escandalizar a casi todo el que se le mencionan.

Soy una dominatrix, no en el sentido cliché y caricaturesco de la mujer vestida de cuero y taches armada con un látigo. Me gusta el cuero y aún más los látigos, pero suelo vestir mi ropa de oficina con mis sumisos. No exploró el espectro del dolor o las tácticas de castigo, no, a mí me gusta ser obedecida, en todo sentido, encuentro fascinante llevar el mando, y que se me obedezca sin rechistar, no me gusta educar, si mis sumisos me desobedecen, no me sirven, deben estar siempre dispuestos, siempre prestos a complacerme sin poner la más mínima oposición.

Y estoy por completo segura, que Christian Grey no es uno de esos hombres.

Vuelvo mis ojos a la carta y me decido por un atún a la tártara y hamachi, observo velozmente mi entorno, Daniel es un restaurante adorable, en el que siempre he sellado grandes negocios en Nueva York, definitivamente lo tomaré como un buen augurio.

Cuando el mesero llega por mi orden, le pido además otra copa de vino y le entrego la carta, cuando vuelvo mi atención a la copa en mi mesa, Christian Grey está mirándome fijamente. Le sostengo la mirada, aprovechando cada delicioso segundo en que nuestros ojos se conectan. Su belleza me deja sin aliento, y la forma en que me mira, hace que todo al sur de mi estómago se tense y vibre de expectativa.

Ros le habla y él le responde sin retirar sus ojos de los míos, frunce el ceño y a pesar de que no deja de mirarme, veo vacilación en él, me observa con cuidado, como si me analizara detenidamente, algo en mi lo desconcierta, lo puedo sentir, tanto como estoy segura que él puede sentir cuanto me intimida.

Recibo un mensaje de texto de mi asistente personal, y aprovecho la distracción para dar por terminado nuestro mutuo escrutinio, después de todo, no podría sostenerlo por mucho más tiempo. Él se concentra en la gente de Microsoft y yo reviso discretamente mi celular. Lara me informa que la compañía de correo le confirmó que hacía una hora mi paquete había llegado al hotel.

En el sobre venía la mi credencial de membresía del famoso club BDSM de la ciudad de Nueva York, el Dominico. Acceder allí no es nada fácil, es necesario ser invitado por un miembro del club, y sólo le es permitido a la gente más selecta traspasar sus puertas. Los acuerdos de confidencialidad son un invencible monstro legal que asegura la vida privada de sus miembros y la seguridad de todos quienes allí asisten.

He estado tras la membresía por un año entero, tuve que practicarme rigurosos test para asegurar mi completa salud, y firmar todos los acuerdos exigidos por los miembros. La membresía está aquí, ahora sólo me queda firmar con Grey, y podré celebrar como lo planeé. El único inconveniente, es que ahora toda mi atención reside en quién seguramente no estará dispuesto a dar satisfacción a ninguna de mis exigencias.

Durante el resto de la velada, mi trato con Grey fue absolutamente profesional, sin embargo, para una mujer como yo, fue más que evidente la forma en que su cuerpo reaccionaba ante mi cercanía, le gusto, estoy completamente segura, es sólo que no tengo la menor idea acerca de cómo abordar un hombre como Christian Grey, no sé cómo lidiar con un hombre tan poderoso, usualmente soy yo quien tiene el poder.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Ros me llamó para citarme a una reunión a las dos de la tarde en las oficinas de Grey Enterpraises. Estuve en el edificio media hora antes, intentando calmar mi ansiedad y mi inmenso deseo por obtener este contrato.

A las dos en punto, la rubia me hizo pasar a la sala de juntas, dentro, sólo estaban presentes Grey y Ros Bailey. Los saludé formalmente, tragándome la sonrisa por el afortunado presentimiento, tomé asiento y enseguida, Grey me informó que habían adjudicado el proyecto a Oracle.

CONTINUARÁ…


	2. Capítulo 2

**TOXIC**

**El siguiente capítulo contiene escenas eróticas de alguna importancia, por favor leer bajo la supervisión de un adulto responsable.**

* * *

No me emociona salir de Seattle, pero el proyecto de energía autosostenible y eco-renovable es de mi interés personal, realmente quiero hacer esto, y quiero que sea hecho más allá de la excelencia. Las tres grandes compañías de I.T. del mundo estarán presentando las propuestas esta misma tarde en las oficinas de Nueva York, y quiero evaluarlas personalmente.

Después de haber corrido dos horas en la mañana, tuve dos videoconferencias con la gente de Taiwan, y cientos de llamadas que no daban espera. Ros y yo nos encontramos para almorzar en mi apartamento, y de repente me percato de que es la primera vez que uso este comedor. Estamos situados al sur del Central Park, y bajo nosotros, desde el piso 73, se extiende el enorme parche verde en medio de Manhattan. Ros ha ordenado comida Thai, una selección que en realidad no me deja contento, pero contengo mi impulso y no hago ningún comentario al respecto.

Inmediatamente acabamos nuestro almuerzo, Ros se levanta y se despide de mí, diciéndome que debe ultimar los detalles de la reunión. Dos horas después, yo salgo hacía el edificio de Grey Enterpraises, nos toma menos de media hora llegar hasta la empresa y cuando estoy en la recepción recibiendo los mensajes que Aleyda tiene para mí, me percato de que ya todos están en la sala de juntas. Le doy un par de instrucciones a Aleyda y me doy cuenta que aún no hay bebidas frente a ninguna de las personas sentadas a la mesa. La ineptitud me saca de quicio, una rápida mirada a Aleyda le deja más que clara mi orden, y corriendo, ingresa en la sala de juntas deteniéndose en cada uno de los asientos. Llamo rápidamente a Elizabeth pidiéndole que me ponga al día acerca de cómo avanzan las cosas en Seattle, y entro de una vez por todas para dar inicio a la bendita reunión.

Una vez he dado el primer paso, el humo saliendo de un largo mug negro hace que mis ojos se detengan en una asombrosa belleza morena. Dios, es algo más que morena, su cabello no es simplemente castaño, es profundamente obscuro, como el ónix, y la luz sobre ella se refleja en su cabello elegantemente peinado, apenas si cae en amplias ondas que lucen suaves como la seda sobre sus pechos. ¡Mierda! Que pechos hay debajo de la profesional blusa blanca, discretamente abotonada, pero que de ninguna manera oculta la deliciosa curva. Son llenos, casi puedo sentirlos bajo mis manos. ¿Qué mierda me pasa? Estoy trabajando.

Retiro mi mirada de la atractiva mujer y Ros me susurra que me encontraré primero con el equipo de IBM, conozco sus nombres de memoria, y rápidamente hago las presentaciones de rigor. Doy la vuelta y hago lo mismo con la gente de Microsoft, lo que nos deja al final a Oracle. De manera que la deliciosa mujer es la doctora Mónica Meluk, pero que increíble bocado resultó ser el famoso cerebrito, realmente no me lo esperaba.

Le ofrezco la mano y ella aprieta la mía con fuerza y decisión, contesta mi saludo diciéndome _señor_, dos veces en menos de treinta segundos. Es realmente una absoluta tentación escuchar aquella palabra saliendo de esos voluptuosos labios. Le señalo la silla, y ella obedientemente se sienta al instante, me giro y no puedo evitar sonreír.

Tomo mi asiento a la cabeza de la mesa, y Ros hace un rápido repaso por la agenda del día. En cuanto acaba, hago una breve presentación del proyecto, todos parecen algo ansiosos, excepto ella. La doctora Meluk luce bastante relajada y segura, tiene el ceño fruncido con absoluta seriedad, algo en ella me resulta perturbador, tiene un aura demasiado imponente que a veces me incomoda.

IBM tarda más de media hora en hacer la exposición de su propuesta, eso me molesta, detesto las dilaciones innecesarias y la incompetencia, más de la mitad del tiempo, han hablado de cosas verdaderamente irrelevantes. Me irrita la ineficacia.

Pero rápidamente me relajo al ver como eficientemente la doctora Meluk ya se encuentra al otro lado de la mesa, y sus diapositivas se proyectan sobre la pantalla tras ella. Su lenguaje corporal es fluido, es obvio que está más que cómoda con su cuerpo, deliciosas curvas se marcan bajo su falda de tubo azul marino. De pie sus senos lucen aún más altivos y llamativos, Dios, quiero verla sin nada encima. Se da la vuelta y señala las predicciones de rendimiento ¡Puta madre! Que culo tiene esta mujer.

Realmente un cuerpo hecho para el pecado… Para ser domado… por mi mano.

Su presentación es increíble, inteligente, concisa y concreta, y ha logrado impresionarme con su propuesta ambiental, realmente Oracle ha pensado en todo. Conoce las necesidades e intereses de mi compañía y eso me agrada muchísimo, es absolutamente competente, brillante y locuaz.

La propuesta de Microsoft me resultó interesante, pero es obvio que no se detuvieron a pensar en la clase de compañía que es Grey Enterpraises, eso me enoja y decido pasar de ellos inmediatamente.

Damos por terminada la reunión, y mientras hablo con Ros, la doctora Meluk se acerca y me ofrece la mano, apretando la mía mientras se despide de mí secamente, con demasiado profesionalismo, realmente me desconcierta, me resulta casi imposible leerla, la encuentro demasiado misteriosa y eso me frustra.

La miro a la cara antes de soltar su mano, y me encuentro con unos fascinantes ojos castaños, brillantes como el whisky, sus ojos tienen una riquísima forma felina, pobladas cejas delicadamente perfiladas, una nariz graciosa, muy europea, y unos labios tentadores, tal vez demasiado llenos para su propio bien.

Ella se despide de Ros, se da media vuelta y abandona la sala de juntas, y yo me quedo con el inmediato deseo de saber más de la deliciosa Mónica Meluk. Sin perder tiempo, llamo a Welch y le pido toda la información que pueda conseguir sobre la intrigante mujer de Oracle.

* * *

Cuando llego a Daniel, me doy cuenta que estoy ansiando verla, eso me enoja, no me gusta. Pero aún sigo ansiando verla, con demasiada fuerza.

Todos parecemos habernos puesto de acuerdo en llegar casi media hora antes, así que pasamos inmediatamente a la mesa que hemos reservado, unos minutos más tarde ella hace su entrada. Luce algo que la espectacularidad no podría explicar, lleva un magnífico vestido blanco y unos altísimos Louis Vuitton azules, el cabello se lo ha peinado distinto, luce de alguna manera más relajada y salvaje, me encanta. Hay un algo en ella muy sofisticado y prolijo, su apariencia es impecable, todo en el balance perfecto.

Camina directamente en mi dirección, se para frente a mí y nuevamente me ofrece su mano, yo me levanto para corresponder su saludo, y por primera vez me percato de que es bastante más baja que yo, todo el tiempo la he creído de mi estatura, con sus seductores tacones, apenas si alcanza mi barbilla, le apreto la mano y la invito a sentarse en la silla junto a mí reservada para para Montgomery, el gerente de I.T. de mi compañía. Ella obedece al instante e inmediatamente la aborda el mesero, instantes después Montgomery llega al restaurante, y con una mirada cortante le indico que busque asiento donde se le antoje.

Entonces la veo haciendo su orden, le habla con fluidez y soltura al mesero, absolutamente concentrada. Me resuelvo a apreciarla con detenimiento, es mucho más hermosa de lo que la primera impresión me permitió reparar, es realmente una mujer despampanante, sus rasgos son finos como de muñeca de porcelana, sus ojos son grandes y expresivos, de aquel fascinante color que parece brillar más de lo normal, con una apariencia muy liquida y atrayente. Ella se percata de mi mirada y me confronta, me mira a los ojos sin ninguna vacilación, eso hace que por un momento me remueva incomodo en mi silla, no se siente intimidada por mí, eso no es usual… Algo muy en el fondo de mi pecho me dice que es ella quien intimida aquí.

Ha elegido su cena con un gusto exquisito, y me encanta ver su deleite, parece disfrutar de verdad cada uno de los bocados, es todo un placer verla comer.

* * *

Al día siguiente Ros y yo tomamos la decisión temprano en la mañana, y pasado el mediodía, le hemos comunicado a la doctora Meluk, que el proyecto ha sido adjudicado a Oracle. Ella se reúne con Ros para acordar los detalles para la legalización del contrato, y tal como le he ordenado, le pide que se quede unos días más en Nueva York para ordenar la documentación respectiva. Normalmente, ella debería volar con nosotros hasta Seattle y realizar allí todos estos trámites, pero estoy seguro, que en el instante en que aterricemos, estaría moviendo todas mis fichas para llevármela a mi cuarto de juegos. No quiero enfrentar semejante tentación con alguien que hace parte de mi grupo de trabajo.

Al llegar a mi apartamento esa tarde, tomo un duchazo que me devuelve a la vida, me pongo el pijama y me voy directo al estudio. Enciendo la computadora y abro mi correo electrónico, entre la marea de emails, mis ojos se van disparados al link con el nombre de Welch: "_Información, Dra. M. Meluk_". Le doy doble click y devoro la recopilación de datos hecha por Welch. Me quedo con la boca abierta, genuinamente impresionado, y no por el más que increíble currículum de Mónica, quien tiene en su haber una maestría y un par de doctorados, no, no tiene nada que ver con eso, sino con su muy reciente adquisición de una membresía en el Dominico. Allí se va por una única razón: sexo, sexo duro.

Intento en vano durante casi tres horas no pensar en ella, pero descubrir sus preferencias me ha dejado sediento, ansioso, hambriento. Todo en ella dice_ aléjate_, no sería inteligente vincularse de ninguna manera con una mujer con la que trabajaré. En el fondo todo eso no es más que mierda, sé exactamente porque me está matando, dando vueltas en mi cabeza, para un hombre como yo, es evidente que Mónica Meluk no es una sumisa, y yo ni de coña voy a ser el sumiso de nadie nuevamente. Me pregunto si debería usar mis encantos sobre la misteriosa doctora, tal vez debería intentarlo, firmar un breve contrato antes de que ella firme cualquier otra cosa con mi empresa.

Durante el transcurso de tres días evito el contacto directo con ella, aunque por una maldita razón no he vuelto a Seattle. Ella ha estado casi todo el día en la oficina y otras personas de Oracle se le han unido. Cuando pasa por mi despacho, siempre, sin excepciones, me mira a los ojos, como si de alguna manera me retara con sus movimientos, con sus gestos. Pero cada vez que abre aquella maravillosa boca sólo salen palabras obedientes, dóciles, llenas de un perverso respeto… Tiene un carácter recio y es malditamente eficiente y brillante. Me he dado cuenta que algunos de mis empleados la miran embelesados, no los culpo, ella los ignora rotundamente, a veces incluso luce asteada de la silenciosa algarabía que se forma a su paso.

El viernes la gente de Oracle, Ros y yo, almorzamos juntos luego de una mañana ajetreada y maratónica. Ella por supuesto está con nosotros. Estuvo en la oficina a las seis de la mañana, mucho antes de que nadie más empezara la jornada, la encontré en la sala de juntas revisando los planos con los diseños de los primeros prototipos. Tenía varios pliegos de papel estirados sobre la mesa, hacía correcciones y señalaba cosas con lapiceros de colores, reclinada, estirando su maravilloso cuerpo sobre la superficie de vidrio, lleva un vestido color champaña que se aferra a cada una de sus curvas, medias negras con una raya que sube tras sus piernas desde sus talones hasta mucho más allá de lo que la falda de su vestido me permite ver, pero son los asombrosos tacones los que me dejan sin respiración. Parecen ser de gamuza o algo así, estilizan sus empeines, la elevan al menos quince centímetros, el tacón es imposiblemente delgado y rojo, como el resto de los zapatos, rojos de punta a punta, quiero verla sólo con aquellas medias y esos endemoniados zapatos.

* * *

Taylor acaba de dejarme frente a las puertas del Dominico ¿Qué demonios hago aquí?

La visión de Mónica esta mañana, me ha descontrolado por completo, detesto que eso ocurra, así que he decidido tomar el toro por los cuernos y consumir de una maldita vez esto que me está reconcomiendo.

Me la voy a follar.

Entro el _restaurante _ y rápidamente paso de toda la mierda exterior que sirve de fachada, veo varios inversionistas con los que he tenido negocios en el pasado, aquí están todos dejando salir su mierda, apartándose a los reservados al fondo del local, en grupos o en parejas, como sea, una vez dejan sus mesas, puedo ver perfectamente quienes son sumisos y quienes no, es sorprendente lo que uno puede descubrir aquí sobre el carácter de las personas.

Me acerco a la barra y pido un whisky, algo hace que gire la cabeza y de inmediato me encuentro con sus preciosos ojos salvajes. Me está autorizando con la mirada a abordarla, pero no quiere dar el primer paso, aún aquí seguimos siendo socios por el proyecto y se toma las precauciones necesarias. Me llevo el vaso y camino directo hasta su mesa, la veo removerse y sus labios se abren deliciosamente, los lleva pintados de rojo, como los malditos zapatos. Sigue llevando la misma ropa de la oficina.

—¿Puedo sentarme?—

Ella asiente en silencio, hay algo vacilante en sus ojos… Creo que la ha desconcertado mi presencia aquí. Sonrío victorioso por alguna infantil razón.

Durante largo rato nos miramos a los ojos, ella está tomando algún licor cristalino, vodka o ginebra tal vez… Puedo sentir nuestras fuerzas crepitando alrededor, luchando cada una por someter a la otra, pero ninguno de los dos se atreve a dar el primer paso. Es una _Dom, _ya no tengo la menor duda, pero parece respetar mi presencia.

—¿Esperas a alguien?— Le preguntó resuelto.

Ella me mira a los ojos, evaluando su próximo paso, allí está todo ese carácter dominante, debatiéndose, decidiendo que hacer, tal vez sonreír y continuar con sus asuntos, o tal vez claudicar y permitirnos a los dos pasarla bien. Se pasa la lengua por los labios y mi pene se tensa ansioso. Sigue tomándose su tiempo, lo está pensando bien, sabe que su respuesta será definitoria.

Que hermoso rostro tiene esta mujer, tiene un bonito lunar al lado derecho cerca de la base de la garganta, una isla tentadora sobre su piel. Respira profundo, me mira con insistencia y entonces reclina levemente el cuello y baja la mirada mientras niega en silencio. ¡Oh, sí! Que deliciosa sumisión.

—¿Has sido sumisa alguna vez?—

Vuelve a negar en silencio, con la mirada clavada en el vaso entre sus manos. Se ve exquisita, y estoy teniendo que hacer uso de toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no cargarla conmigo hasta uno de los reservados. No puedo creer que no se haya sometido antes, aunque, después de todo, quién más que un dominante para saber exactamente como someterse.

—Mírame—

Lo hace al instante. Me enloquece.

—¿Eres una Dom?—

—Así es— Me responde con su riquísima voz grave.

No me está llamando _señor_, aún está evaluando nuestras posibilidades.

—¿Qué haremos entonces?— Dejo la pregunta en el aire.

Me mira unos segundos y de nuevo vuelve a pasarse esa endemoniada lengua por los labios —Soy más que eso, _señor,_ soy increíblemente versátil—

¡Mierda!

—¿Cuánto tiempo?—

—Ocho años— Me contesta comprendiendo perfectamente mi pregunta.

Me mira buscando mi propia respuesta pero no dice nada.

—Alrededor de una década—

Continúa callada, acaricia con sus dedos el vaso de cristal, tiene manos elegantes y tan pulcras como toda ella.

—¿Tienes un sumiso en este momento?—

—No, _señor_—

Cada vez que dice esa maldita palabra, mi pene palpita enloquecido.

—Si te sientes más cómoda, por esta noche, podemos tratarnos con normalidad—

La comisura izquierda de su boca se eleva discretamente, ha entendido con total precisión porque le he dicho aquello. Descarga el vaso, apoya sus codos en la mesa entrelazando sus dedos, y toda su presencia cambia en segundos, vuelve a lucir altiva, poderosa, magnífica.

—En este momento— Le susurro antes de tomar un pequeño sorbo de mi whisky —Muy poco me está conteniendo para no acostarte en esta mesa y follarte hasta que te desmayes—

Respira pesadamente, apaga sus ojos y mira directamente mi entrepierna —¿Qué te detiene?— Me cuestiona lamiéndose los labios despacio.

—El papeleo correspondiente— Le respondo sonriendo.

Ella asiente y bebe de su vaso —No debería quedarme mucho tiempo entonces, no tenerte ahora entre mis piernas es una tortura que no quiero soportar—

De nuevo… ¡Mierda!

Pero ninguno de los dos se mueve, extrañas energías nos mantienen atados a las sillas, y extrañamente descubro que me están matando las ganas de besarla.

Nuestras conversaciones son breves, pausadas, como si fuésemos dos depredadores mirándonos a la cara y desplazándonos en círculos, esperando a quién ataque primero, o quién claudique primero.

Una copa lleva a la otra, y antes de que pueda darme cuenta, sé que sólo uno o dos vasos más, me separan de estar borracho.

—He bebido demasiado— Me dice ella haciéndome sonreír —Me temo que nuestra charla, por hoy, debe terminar—

Frunzo el ceño. ¡Y una mierda!

Pero ella tiene razón, me levanto y tomando su abrigo la invito a levantarse, ella lo hace enseguida. Ordeno que la cuenta esté puesta sólo a mi nombre, y la guio hacia la salida del club mientras llamo a Taylor.

Cuando estamos en la acera no sé qué mierda me posee, abro la puerta del auto para ella sin decir una palabra, yo ingreso tras ella, y le ordeno a Taylor que nos lleve a mi apartamento.

Al llegar ella se mantiene en silencio, no sabe qué hacer, pero de ninguna manera quiere negarse. Es exactamente lo que me ocurre a mí.

Entramos en silencio en el ascensor y los dos contemplamos la ciudad desde el cubículo de cristal mientras subimos.

—¿Quieres tomar algo?— Le pregunto cuando entramos.

—Agua, por favor—

Sirvo un vaso de agua para ella y otro para mí.

—Deberíamos comer algo— Me dice sacándome de mis enmarañados pensamientos.

Yo asiento en silencio —¿Qué se te ocurre?—

—Una omelet— Me dice instantáneamente —¿Puedo?— Me mira pidiendo mi consentimiento para pasar a la cocina.

—Por supuesto— Le respondo y la veo quitarse el abrigo.

Camina hasta la nevera, haciendo resonar los altos tacones, y de nuevo quiero apretarme contra ella y quitarle toda la maldita ropa. Sacudo la cabeza y vuelvo a tomar agua.

Saca cuatro huevos de la nevera y una refractaria cuadrada que yo no recuerdo haber visto antes. Rápidamente ubica un globo de batir y un bowl, lo deja todo junto a la estufa, consigue una sartén y enciende el fuego. Rompe los huevos y los bate tan eficientemente, como todo lo que hace. La velocidad de su mano hace que mi mente viaje a lugares a los que no debería ir.

Abre la refractaria, me inclino curioso y ella sonríe, dentro hay mantequilla, con un cuchillo saca una pequeña porción y luego la agrega a la sartén caliente. El cremoso trocito rápidamente se deshace bailando sobre la superficie, mueve la sartén haciendo que la mantequilla se disperse uniformemente y agrega los huevos, que hacen un ruido chispeante al instante. Estoy por completo embelesado con ella.

Vuelve a buscar en la nevera y encuentra un par de baguettes, las abre por la mitad y las pone en el microondas, cuando el aparto pita, ella ya tiene los huevos listos y humeantes. Hace dos rudimentarios sándwiches de _omelet,_ me sirve uno, y sin detenerse se come el suyo con tanto placer, que yo inmediatamente siento hambre al verla comer.

¡Demonios! Como me gusta esta mujer.

Acabamos de comer y ella se sirve otro vaso de agua, se lo bebe y me mira —¿Por qué estoy aquí?—

Hay cierto tono insolente en su voz que me disgusta, y eso enciende mi sangre con tal velocidad, que casi no fui consciente del momento en que rodeé la barra de la cocina y la estrellé contra el refrigerador, los dos hemos firmado la documentación respectiva en el Dominico, no me detendré más.

Sin más postergaciones, la beso con violencia, y ella me responde con asombrosa energía, lleva las manos a mi cabello y mete su habilidosa lengua en mi boca. Me marea de placer, pone en caos mi mente y no pienso en otra cosa que no sea desnudarla.

Le subo la falda del vestido y mis manos sobre sus piernas me dicen que lleva un liguero, ese descubrimiento hace que mi erección duela necesitada. La tomo por los muslos y ella salta rodeándome la cintura con las piernas sin dejar de besarme un solo segundo. Estrellándome un par de veces consigo llegar a la habitación de invitados, ella se pone de pie deslizando lentamente su cuerpo contra el mío. Se da la vuelta y se levanta el cabello con las manos. Huele delicioso.

Entendiéndola en silencio le bajo el cierre, le acaricio los hombros y le quito el vestido, y allí está, con lencería negra, un precioso liguero rojo y las malditas medias desquiciantes. Los zapatos embellecen su cuerpo más que antes.

No consigo ni siquiera quitarme los zapatos, siento una enorme necesidad de tenerla cerca, contra mí cuerpo, tocándola todo el tiempo. La tumbo en la cama y me subo sobre su cuerpo suave que se acopla al mío perfectamente, la beso y le muerdo los labios, castigándola por haberme torturado con su lengua toda la noche.

Sus gemidos me enloquecen, jadea y se retuerce bajo mi cuerpo, contoneándose, me está desquiciando. Me muevo contra ella, dándonos un poco de aliviadora fricción, y un gemido profundo sale de su garganta, yo me lo bebo entero y siento que podría correrme en mis pantalones en cualquier maldito momento.

Me sostengo sobre mis codos y nos doy un poco más del dulce tormento de los encuentros de nuestras pelvis frenéticas. Luce hermosa, con los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos, jadeando gustosa. Baja sus manos hasta mi trasero y me aprieta contra ella, posesiva, salvaje, exigente.

Arquea el cuello mientras gime, y yo me aventuro a tocarla, le paso las uñas desde la base del mentón hasta el pecho, dejando cuatro líneas rojas en su inmaculada piel, ella gime y me pide más. Vuelvo a encontrarme con su tentador lunar, voy hasta allí y le lamo la garganta varias veces antes de morderla. Le gusta, contonea sus caderas contra mí y me sigue pidiendo más.

—Dios, estoy tan sensible— Me susurra antes de morderme el mentón —Llevo casi dos años sin tener sexo, y en lo único en lo que puedo pensar es en tenerte dentro de mí hasta que me duela—

Un gruñido salvaje sale de mi interior, me bajo de la cama y ella me mira desconcertada, abandono la habitación y me voy a buscar cuerdas, cintas, cualquier maldita cosa que me permita atarla. No encuentro nada que pueda servirme, entro en mi habitación y veo la ropa que llevé en la mañana a la oficina, sobre el saco aún reposa mi corbata. Sonrío, eso estará perfecto.

Cuando vuelvo al cuarto de invitados, ella está vistiéndose. ¡Maldita sea, está vistiéndose!

Una frustrante rabia me inunda el pecho y no logro articular ninguna palabra.

—Estoy borracha— Me dice con voz pausada —Voy a tener sexo contigo, y quiero recordarlo todo— Se acerca a mí y me baña con su deliciosa fragancia —Y quiero que tú también lo recuerdes— Me mira con rotundidad y seguridad —Me aseguraré de que no lo olvides jamás—

CONTINUARÁ…


End file.
